


A Royal Gem

by Justaidenwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ushijima, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Oikawa, Omegaverse, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi, Royalty AU, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaidenwrites/pseuds/Justaidenwrites
Summary: Oikawa has always been happy with the purpose his life has offered him; Be married at twenty to some alpha who his father deems fit, become king to a struggling kingdom and do his best to fix it in his lifespan, bear heirs for an alpha he does not love.He didn't think it would be like this.That he would have no choice but to leave his kingdom and marry the prince of Shiratorizawa, giving up his throne and leaving his parents without an heir. Scared, trapped, and not knowing if he'll even survive.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 105





	A Royal Gem

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This isn't going to be one of those fics where Ushijima controls and/or rapes Oikawa. Ushijima isn't a bad guy here. I dont want to see any comments saying Ushijima is in the wrong here. 
> 
> Also...
> 
> So its been a year since ive posted anything???? Sorry about that! I've had so much going on that I haven't had any time to sit down and actually write something I enjoy! I hope you guys like this new work, and like me exploring this ship I've never really written before!
> 
> Don'r forget to leave Kudos or a comment if you like it!

“Tell me more.” Oikawa says, leaning against the railing of the balcony. He can see the whole kingdom from here, can see the homes of the people he will one day rule. 

Suga leans against the railing next to him, rubbing his hands together in the cold. 

“I wish I had good news, Tooru,” He sighs. “But Shiratorizawa are cutting off trades between us and all of our allies in the north. They can’t even travel around them to help us without being caught by that damned queen.”

“I don’t care about my father’s allies.” Oikawa scowls. “How are my people? I’m only worried about them.”

Suga turns to look at Oikawa head-on. “They’ll be alright, Tooru,” He assures. “Hajime is having the guard provide as many resources as the palace has to offer. Food, blankets. We’ll make it through the winter.”

Oikawa stands up straight, turning away from his kingdom and stepping back into his chambers, seething. 

“Once spring comes, were going to war. I don’t care what my father says. I’ll fight myself.”

Suga follows behind him, closing the double doors to the balcony. “He’ll never allow that. You’ve never even left the palace, and-”

“I’ll sneak out,” He turns back to Suga, stubborn as he plops down onto his bed. “I won’t let my people die just because some bitch-queen thinks she can take our throne.”

“Tooru-”

“Koushi.” Oikawa crosses his arms. “I’m not expecting you to fight with me. Stay here, stay with Iwa and Shigeru.”

Suga comes and sits next to Oikawa, grabbing the princes hands in his own.

“If you’re certain, I’ll fight at your side, like always. But know that if you die-”

“I won’t die, kou-chan.” Oikawa huffs, bumping his head against Suga. A member of his court, his friend, his brother. “My parents will still have their heir at the end of all this.”

“They better, or I’ll resurrect you just to yell at you and kill you again myself.”

Oikawa giggles, laying down against his plush pillows. “Kou-chan, you and I both know you could never kill me.” He swoons dramatically. “I’m far too beautiful.” 

Suga snorts, laying down on his side next to Oikawa. “That’s what you think.”

Oikawa just grins, wrapping his arm around Suga comfortably. 

They lay together for a few minutes, just laughing and sharing whatever thought comes to mind. They’ve always been completely open with each other. Them, Iwaizumi, and Shigeru. They’re the closest thing to brothers Oikawa has ever had, and he loves them more than he could love anything else. 

There’s a knock on the door, and Oikawa sits up, knowing it must be a servant letting them know it’s time for dinner. But the door opens without waiting for an answer, revealing Iwaizumi. Shigeru stands just a few steps behind him.

Oikawa lays back down with a huff. “No dinner yet, Iwa-chan?” He asks, just a little petulant. 

Iwaizumi stomps in the room, clearly not in the mood for this. Shigeru stands stiffly, worriedly wringing his hands. Oikawa watches them, confused. Suga sits up next to him.

“What is it?” The other omega asks. 

Oikawa looks down, notices the blade at Iwaizumi’s side. He never has his sword unless he’s in battle. He has enough daggers hidden under his clothes to keep himself safe at all times.

“There’s been an attack,” The alpha says. “The Swan queen and her men. The royal guard is handling it, but we have to take you to safety.“

Oikawa gets to his feet. “If the queen is attacking, I have to fight. I can’t let this happen to my people-”

“And I can’t let you die.” Iwaizumi steps forward. “We’re your court. We’re your family, but it’s also our duty to keep you safe. That means not letting you run into battle unprepared.”

Shigeru steps forward. “Please, Tooru. The king promised he’d send word when it’s safe for us to come out. But we have to protect you.”

Oikawa looks to Suga, Who smiles reassuringly and grips his hand. “Come on, Tooru. We can get revenge against that queen later. For now, all we can do is keep you safe.”

Oikawa sighs, running his free hand through his perfectly styled hair. 

“Fine,” He says. “But next time I’m fighting. I’m going to end that Swan queen myself.”

Iwaizumi huffs, hand resting on the pommel of his sword. “Come on, then.” 

Shigeru rushes over to one of the many tapestries along the wall, pulling it aside to reveal a hidden stone door, to which he owns the only key. He unlocks it quickly, and ushers the three of them through. He follows behind, locking it and returning the key back to his pocket. 

The corridor they’d entered into his dark from years of not being used. But Oikawa still knows the maze of stone like the back of his hand, from years of playing hide-and-seek with the court as a child. 

Iwaizumi leads, ever the responsible guard, with Suga and Shigeru in the back as they walk down a set of steep stone stairs, going into the underground section of the castle, heading towards the safe room made specifically for situations like this. 

“What do you know about what’s going on?” Oikawa asks Iwaizumi, tighting his robes around him to ward off the cold; This wing isn’t warmed like the others. It would be a waste, considering how rarely theyre used.

“The queen’s forces attacked the city first, raiding shops and homes and taking whatever they wanted. Money, jewels…” Oikawa could hear him gulp. “Omegas, even.”

Oikawa balls his fists, his stomach rising into his throat. They were taking his peoples belongings, taking his people. Fellow omegas being taken against their will. If he’d hated the Shiratorizawa queen beforehand, now he was hell-bent on being the cause of her end.

Suga reaches out and grabs Oikawa’s hand, his scent reaching out and trying to soothe the prince. 

“Tell me more.” He demanded, his voice hoarse. 

“Last I know, the king had ordered the gates to be closed. But the swans have a battering ram. By now they’ve probably already infiltrated the palace.”  
Oikawa feels like he’s going to throw up.

They’re taking omegas. There are so many omegas in the palace, so many hurt young ones who came here to find sanctuary, where they could work and live without being afraid. Now they we’re going to be hurt again, or taken and brought somewhere where only pain would come. 

“Try to calm down.” Iwaizumi says. “Using up all your anger now wont do any good.” He leads Oikawa down another hallway. “Save it for when you can use it.”

Oikawa forces himself to swallow, to real in his scent and draw in a deep breath. He doesn’t say anything more, But Iwaizumi knows his thanks is silent. 

They get to the safe room, a simple bedroom with a washing area and food storage Oikawa walks over and settles down on the bed, not really having anything else to do. He wraps one of the blankets around himself, while Iwaizumi checks to make sure everything is safe and secure. Suga goes and gets snacks from the storage room, while Shigeru comes and sits next to him. 

“Are you really going to fight the queen?” The beta asks, and Oikawa frowns. 

“If i have the chance, I’ll kill her. She’s cut off our trades, and now shes stealing from us, taking our people. I wont-” He sighs. “I can’t stand for something like that.” 

Shigeru smiles, leaning back against the wall. “You’re going to be a great ruler some day.”

Oikawa just smiles.. “Gods, I hope so.”

They stay in the safe room for hours, just talking and pacing, trying to erase their worries, to no success. Oikawa thinks that, at some point, morning comes, but he cant be sure this far underground. Eventually, the signal of safety comes, a slip of white paper with a blue dot sliding through the grate near the top of the wall.

Oikawa is more than a little anxious to leave the cellar, practically jogging through the halls and up the stairs.

“We’re to go to the throne room,” Iwaizumi says. “The king and queen will be there, to discuss what we’re to do now.”

“Hopefully the answer to that is cleaning up the queens body.” Oikawa picks up his steps. Shigeru comes to the front to unlock the door, and they pass through OIkawa’s room quickly; He only stops to grab his diadem, as this is technically an official meeting. To not wear it would be seen as a slight against his country.

He secures the white silver into his hair, fixing it in the mirror and following his court out of the room. They scurry down the halls, not finding the remenants of any fighting. It must have stayed in the main wing, then.

It takes a few minutes, but soon they reach the throne room. The double doors are closed guarded by two-

Those aren’t Aoba Josai guards. 

Oikawa stops, staring at the rose-gold armour and unfamiliar faces, the blades that dont match the standard Aoba Josai broadswords. 

The guards take a single look at Oikawa and his court, and pull the doors open for them to enter. 

Oikawa hesitates, but his court surrounds him in the “official formation”, the one they use for grand entrances to balls and public affairs. Iwaizumi in the front, Suga and Shigeru on either side, and Oikawa in the center. 

Oikawa forces himself to stand straight, adjusts his clothes and forces himself to become the face of regality, of confidence. Oikawa forces his breathing to even out, raising his chin just a bit. They enter, Oikawa keeping his eyes straight ahead, even as unfamiliar forms appear in his peripheral vision. 

His parents still sit in their thrones, though his mother seems more tired than usual, strained. His father, though still clearly the king, sat stiffly in his throne. 

Oikawa approached his own throne with confidence, not granting the queen his attention until absolutely necessary. He sits in his seat with perfect posture, forcing himself to look as if he hasn’t a care in the world. 

“Mother, Father,” He greets his parents with a polite nod. “I see we have a… guest.”

Suga makes a little noise behind him, somewhere in between scolding and amusement. 

His mother purses her lips as the king opens his mouth to speak.

“Tooru, this is Queen Ushijima of Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa finally looks to the queen, an alpha roughly in her fourties, with dark brown hair tied tightly in a braid. Her shoulders are broad, her expression firm and serious. “She’s come to us with a proposition.”

Oikawa taps his fingers against the armrest of his throne. 

“A proposition,” He eyes her scrutinizingly. “Does this involve an apology for the attack, and the return of the innocent omegas you took?”

The Swan Queen purses her lips.

“I will not apologize.” She says, her voice just as firm and serious as the rest of her. “This attack was not but a means to an end. One that I have been… trying for for quite some time.”

Oikawa scowls. A means to an end? Killing members of the guard and stealing from his people? 

He takes a slow, calm breath, and speaks again.

“And what is your proposition?”

“The return of all of your citizens, and our retreat. And all we want is one thing.” That sounded like bullshit.

Oikawa looks to is mother, whose lower lip is quivering, her hands clasped in her lap.

“And that is?” Oikawa asks, though he already has a guess as to what she wants.

She cracks a cruel smile. “You.”

Oikawa feels like he’s going to throw up.

“My son, Wakatoshi, is now of age to be wed, as are you. He hasn’t expressed interest in any omega in our homelands. I’m afraid his tastes are… More aligning with your appearance.”

“I will not-”

“You either marry my son,” She says, not caring that she’s cutting off a member of the royal family in a country where she has no control. “Or I will tell my men to continue their rampage. You will have no more omegas, no more food, and we will continue to block your allies from coming to your aid.” She shrugs, as if its simple, though her eyes gleam with victory. “It’s a simple choice, really.”

Oikawa glances to his parents for a moment, knowing that they’d been told this before Oikawa had arrived. Then he looked to Iwaizumi at his side, hand gripped tight on the pommel of his sword as if ready to attack the queen. 

Oikawa stood from his throne. 

“I might be willing to go along with your proposal,” He says, feigning a casual air about him. “On two conditions.”

“You are in no position to-”

It’s Oikawa’s turn to cut her off.

“You want me to marry your son.” He says, taking a step forward. “I want my people and their belongings back, and you to leave my kingdom. You initiated this to begin with. Surely, you didn’t expect me to go without a few conditions of my own.”

She says nothing, and Oikawa takes this as his chance to continue. 

“One,” He says. “Allow me to bring the three members of my court along with me.” He gestures to the three men behind him. “You surely can’t expect an omega to travel to a new country without a few companions.”

The swan queen grits her teeth, but says nothing.

“Second,” He continues. “You will compensate my mother and father for the damages you have caused to our kingdom and people. Not to mention the fact that you are removing them of their only heir.”

He turns to his court. “Anything else?” He laughs. “Maybe my brothers would like something for themselves?”

His court says nothing, though he can see the pride radiating in their expressions.

He turns back to the queen, who looks like she’s about to snap.

“I guess that’s all, for now.” He says. “Return everything you took, and we’ll leave to Shiratorizawa after I get some well-deserved rest, since you felt the need to deprive me of that last night.” 

He turns towards the door, not offering a look to anybody in the throne room as he leaves. Suga, Iwaizumi, and Shigeru follow behind him. 

The double doors close behind them, and Oikawa takes quick steps down the hall and around the corner. He looks around for servants or guards, and finds no one, other than his court. He sinks to his knees against the wall, not able to keep up the charade any longer. 

He bows over, burying his hands in his hair and tossing his diadem aside uncaringly. His breathing is far too uneven, far too ragged, but he cant reign it in.

A form appears on either side of him, Suga on his right and Shigeru on his left, kneeling next to him. Iwaizumi keeps lookout, used to Oikawa’s panic attacks enough to know to keep others away. 

“Do did amazing in there, Tooru,” Suga says. “You made her think this meant nothing to you, exactly as you should. If she thinks you care, she’ll just make things worse for you later.”

“I know,” He rasped. “She’s disgusting- How could someone like her be a queen? How could she kidnap innocent people as nothing but a means to an end?”

“Shiratorizawa isn’t like our kingdom,” Shigeru says. “They dont see their citizens as family like we do.” he wraps an arm around shaking shoulders. “But you’ll be okay. We’ll be there to look after you, like always. We wont let that bitch queen do anything to you.”

“She’s making me marry her son!” Oikawa forces himself to not throw up. “The future king, who’s probably just like her. You can’t protect me from that, can’t protect me from him forcing me to give him an heir to his disgusting throne-” 

He was engulfed in two sets of arms, both Suga and Yahaba holding him tightly to help stop the shaking.

“I’m so sorry, Tooru,” Suga whispers. “I’m so sorry you have to do this.”

Oikawa forces a deep breath. “It’s for my people,” He says, more to remind himself than anything. “It will protect them.”


End file.
